Mine
by cerie.rose
Summary: A story about Tony and Ziva overcoming obstacles that are keeping them apart, each chapter is related to a verse of Taylor Swift's song "Mine".
1. Chapter 1

**Hi from Bali! I'm on vacation, finally! Sorry about the lack of updates on "From Me To You" my life has just been super hectic lately! So to make up for it, not only did I update "From Me To You", I started this new story called "Mine" it will be ten chapters long but I want to get it all up before September 1****st ****as a present for the lack of updating on "From Me To You". Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

"You were in college, working part-time waiting tables/left a small town, never looked back/I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling/wonderin' why we bother with love, if it never lasts."

It was 2am and Ziva David sat alone in her apartment, a glass of wine beside her and sleep nowhere in the near future. She didn't get it, this should be a happy week for her, and while it has been she couldn't get over the fact that Tony had not been there, after he promised he would. The thing that was bothering her even more was why she cared so much.

A moment later there was a knock on her door. She was puzzled for a moment; it was 2am, who on earth would be visiting her this late? She let it go for a minute, thinking maybe this person had the wrong apartment. But the knocking just continued. Finally she got up to go see who it was, as she looked through the peep hole she saw a familiar face staring back at her.

She opened the door slowly and there was her partner Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, looking a little bit more rugged and worn down than he had the last time she had seen him.

"What did you come here Tony?" She asked softly.

"To apologize." He said, pulling a bouquet of bellflowers from behind his back.

Though softened by the gesture, she kept her stony glare; flowers alone would not get him out of this.

"These are for you." He said, handing them to her,

"Thank you." Ziva replied, taking them into her hands and resisting the urge to smell them.

"Could I come in?" Tony asked, hesitantly.

Ziva nodded and moved out of the doorway so that he could walk into her apartment and closed the door behind them.

She walking into her kitchen and quickly put her flowers into a vase and walked back into the living room, arms crossed as if beckoning him to start talking.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry." He said simply.

"Vance sent me on that assignment and it was either do it or get transferred and all I could think about was how I would rather spend the rest of my life apologizing for missing your swearing in ceremony then to never see you again."

Ziva wanted to hug him right then and there, but she resisted. She had planned on giving him a hard time for this but the look in his eyes told her he was genuinely sorry.

"McGee videotaped it, if you would like to see it."

Tony smiled, his fantastic 1000 watt smile, and said "I would love to."

Ziva put in the DVD McGee had made her and they both sat down on the sofa, each careful to leave enough space in between their bodies.

They watched the ceremony in silence and when it was over Tony turned to Ziva. "Well, my Israeli ninja is now my American ninja."

Ziva laughed at his comment.

"You looked beautiful Ziva." He said looking straight at her. "You always look beautiful." He added, bending his head down as if he was a little self-conscious about adding that last part.

Ziva hoped he did not notice her slight blush and said quietly, "Thank you, Tony."

She now realized he had scooted closer to her and was leaning in, she found herself leaning in to meet him.

Their lips touched slowly but the kiss gained momentum quickly until Ziva pulled away. She abruptly stood up from the sofa.

"We cannot do this Tony." She said.

"Why not?" He asked, standing up as well.

"Because it will not work and we will hate each other and then I will lose one of the few people in this world who I truly care about and who truly cares about me back." She said angrily.

"Ziva you can't always be afraid of this, for five years we have been dancing around this thing and we both know that it would be great, you can't deny that. I promise you I would never intentionally hurt you."

"It is not I that I am worried about, it is you. I have never been in a real relationship, I do not know how to trust and that is not your fault, but it will hurt you, it always hurts the people I love."

"No." Tony said, his stance sturdy.

"No?" Ziva asked, confused.

"I'm not letting you do this, you can't stop yourself from being happy. You deserve to be happy." Tony said.

"How do you know you can make me happy? We fight all the time!" Ziva asked, frustrated.

Tony stood there silent for a minute and then said, "Because we make each other laugh, because you don't take my crap, because seeing your face in the morning is the highlight of my day, and because no matter how much we fight I know that you always have my back. Please Ziva, give this a chance. That is all I am asking for."

Ziva stood there with Tony still watching her intently, waiting for an answer.

She looked at him and stepped closer until they were a few inches apart, taking her hands and placing them in his.

She nodded slowing, bringing their intertwined hands up to her heart.

"Okay." She said softly.

With that Tony bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I promise you, this will be worth it." He said, his voice almost whispering.

Ziva closed her eyes, she hoped so, because if she was honest with herself, she did not know how to continue living if it did not.

**A/N: What did you guys think? This story has 9 more chapters & they are all from verses of Taylor Swift's new song "Mine". READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So….Bali was a LOT more than just laying on beaches and I did not have as much writing time as I anticipated, however now I am on the island of Palau (I swam with jellyfish yesterday!) and it is a lot more beach time which means writing time so hopefully I will get a lot more of this written and a bit more of "From Me To You". Thanks for keeping up with my writing! Also, reviews tend to make my day…just saying ;]**

Chapter 2:

"I say, "Can you believe it?"/As we're lyin' on the couch/the moment, I can see it/yes, yes, I can see it now"

Ziva opened her front door and found Tony on the other side of it. For the last week he had been coming over and they had been taking turns providing dinner. They had done well at hiding their budding relationship while at work and Ziva loved that they had this time to just be around each other and act like a couple.

Tony held up the bag in his hand, "Chinese." He said, somewhat asking if it was all right.

"Perfect" Ziva said, grabbing the bag and letting him in.

They had a routine, eat dinner, watch a movie together on the sofa, make-out like teenagers, and then Tony would go home. But Ziva was hoping that tonight, he might stay. She did not want to 'sleep' with him just yet, but she had been having trouble with insomnia lately and was hoping that being held in the strong arms of one Anthony DiNozzo would help with that problem.

Ziva went into the kitchen to get plates for dinner and came back a second later with plates and silverware.

The two sat down to eat their dinner.

As they ate they talked casually about things such as opinions about the case they were currently working on, when McGee would get the balls to ask out the girl he had been rambling about, and their guesses as to what Gibbs was building in his basement now.

They finished eating quickly and Ziva went to wash the dishes quickly before the movie.

As she placed them in the sink she found moving was slightly more difficult because there was a body behind hers.

She smiled, "Tony what are you doing?"

"Helping you." He replied, as he started to place kissed along her neck and down to her collarbone.

Ziva sunk into him, he really new how to use his lips. "I think you are actually making this process take longer."

"I'm okay with that." He said, starting to move his hands up and down her body.

God, Ziva thought, he really knows how to drive me crazy.

She turned around, putting her hands on his chest. "How about you go put the movie in and I will finish this." She said, placing a soft kiss on his jaw line, making him smile.

"Okay." He said, reluctantly letting her go and heading out into the living room to put in the DVD.

Without Tony distracting her it only took Ziva a couple minutes to wash the dishes. She headed back out to the living room and Tony had put the DVD in and was already sitting on the sofa.

Ziva sat down and snuggled into his side and asked, "What movie are we watching tonight?"

Tony put his arm around her and answered, "Well since we have been watching old movies lately, I thought we would watch a newer movie. This one just came out this last year, it's called The Young Victoria. It's about Queen Victoria and her early life, it's actually really good. You said you liked history so I thought this might be a good one."

Ziva looked up at Tony and kissed him lightly, Tony knew this was her way of thanking him for remembering.

Ziva was mesmerized by the movie and although Tony thought it was a good movie, he preferred to watch Ziva's reactions. He liked how she would smile during the ball scenes and hold him tighter when one of the men would try to bully Victoria into doing something she did not want to do.

When the movie had ended, Tony and Ziva had managed to shift their position on the sofa so that they were both lying down in a spooning position and Ziva was securely in Tony's arms.

"Did you like it?" Tony asked as he reached for the remote to shut the tv off.

Ziva turned around so that she was facing Tony, their bodies pressed together tightly.

"I liked it very much." She said, her face inching closer to Tony's.

"I thought you would, Victoria reminds me of you, strong yet stubborn." He said with a laugh.

Ziva laughed at his joke, she liked that he had thought of her the first time he saw this movie.

Tony smiled, his perfect smile, and brushed a hair back from her face.

All it ever took was one little thing, one little touch, one little word, and the only thing she wanted to do was kiss Tony.

When Tony brushed her hair back from her face, this was it, all Ziva wanted to do was kiss Tony.

She leaned in and started a heated kiss.

The two agents were entangled in their own limbs and somehow Ziva ended up on the bottom while Tony placed searing hot kisses down her neck and collarbone, his hands playing with the waistband on her jeans.

"Ziva" Tony whispered.

"Yes." She replied, completely caught up in the moment.

"If we don't stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

Ziva nodded in agreement and placed her forehead on Tony's as he slide down beside her.

At that moment Ziva looked into Tony's eyes as he was staring at her, in that moment she knew this chance was one she had to take, it was worth it in the end no matter what the outcome.

Tony sat up and announced, "Well, it's late, I should probably head home."

In that moment Ziva decided to take a chance, "Will you stay?"

Tony turned around as he was fixing his messed up shirt, "Really?"

"Yes. I do not want to move too fast, but if you could just spend the night here. Actually sleeping, I would very much like it."

Tony smiled and took Ziva's face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Of course I will stay here with you."

And in that moment Ziva already knew she was going to sleep better tonight then she had in weeks.

**A/N: The more reviews I get for this story, the faster I will post the next chapter of From Me To You! It's all done and just chillin' on my MacBook right now :]**


End file.
